


White Girl

by Shortybaby08



Category: Avengers, Loki - Fandom, Thor - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Avengers - Freeform, Caring Loki, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings, Fluff, Fucking, Gang Violence, High School, I'm Bad At Tagging, Loki - Freeform, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Needs a Hug, Loss of Virginity, OFC is Tony's Daughter, Phone Sex, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Smut, Tagging as I go, Thor is an asshole, loki is a badass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22430611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shortybaby08/pseuds/Shortybaby08
Summary: Aaliyah is harassed constantly after moving from the Upper East side of Manhattan to the Bronx. She manages to capture the attention of the ever so infamous, popular and rightly feared Loki Laufeyson. Meanwhile, her father Tony Stark is a wealthy politician whose main goal is to bring everyone together despite ethnicity, but everyone in the neighborhood isn't so thrilled about it.
Relationships: Loki/OFC, Loki/Original Female Character, Tony Stark/OFC, Tony Stark/Original Female Character
Comments: 19
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I mean no offense with this story. It might make some feel uneasy but that is the point. It is LOOSELY based off of my high school experience and my first love. (Obviously I am not the daughter of a billionaire haha). I am half Latina/Italian having somewhat lighter skin tone than most Latinx, I was made fun of and even deemed 'White Girl' in school but I am proud of my blood and ethnicity and just because someone doesn't look like it doesn't mean they're aren't so don't tell people what is in their DNA. It is also inspired by Calle 13 song "Baile De Los Pobres". 
> 
> XOXO - Shortybaby

The stares she got, oh how she hated those stares. It was like everyone in the school voluntarily made her out to be like an animal of some sort. She knew, she already knew when her father told the family that they were moving from the Upper East side to the Bronx that she would be the odd one out.

Now she wasn’t the only white person in the school not in the slightest, but she was the only one with money and who had a better upbringing than everyone else. Her father was Tony Stark; the ever so infamous politician whose main goal was to bring everyone together despite ethnicity. Not everyone was happy about this though, a lot of people felt like he had no business sticking his ‘privileged’ nose where it shouldn't be.

It rubbed Aaliyah the wrong way how her father was perceived as if he was some evil being that wanted to humiliate anyone. These people were quite the hypocrites in her eyes; yelling all day long how they were ‘judged’ for their skin color or ethnic background and yet ridiculed her family.

_“We don’t want your help.”_

_“We’re fine on our own.”_

_“We don’t want a privileged white male speaking for us.”_

It seemed to her like they wanted to save themselves or have someone of their class do it. One would think if someone is drowning, they would be thankful for any type of help they get - no matter who it was.

Aaliyah tried not to concern herself with such matters. She tried to remain under the radar each press conference away from all the chaos.

Her studies were more important for her, travelling was more important to her, anything was more important to her than people who feel they knew her - her family- just based off of social statuses

The apartment they moved into was a little cramped from what they used to live in. The main entrance was through a side door of a family owned restaurant - which Aaliyah did not think she would complain about. The owner, Sra. Rodriguez, was a sweet mid forties woman from The Dominican Republic with her 6 kids. Two of them were her age, the rest were elementary age.

Tenoch was the eldest; a handsome boy, skinny hardly any body shape, bowl cut hair, beautiful hazel eyes. He was graduating from school this year making him the first of hopefully 6 to graduate.

Luisa the second oldest, resembled much of Tencho. Lean, long thick brown hair, hazel eyes but she had a pear shaped to her body she was a beauty. She was Aaliyah's age and in the same grade - it was a shame they didn’t go to the same schools.

Her first day at school she was on display for everyone to see and judge. She did her normal french braid ponytail, flare out skirt with a white tank top and black cardigan over top of it - simple yet classy. She always sported her necklace with a red gemstone surrounded by gold lining her father gave to her when she was born.

She had promised her father she would make friends and bring a positive light to all he was trying to do. It proved difficult when she was first introduced to her class as icy stares fell upon her. She could feel the hate, the judgement, the discrimination. 

The harassment began at lunch; wherever she tried to sit no one would move over, nor acknowledge her presence. She didn’t feel like a human more so like she was nothing. As she carried her tray through the cafe someone had tripped her causing her to face plant into her food. The cafe had erupted into laughter - even teachers there were grabbing their sides not even attempting to help. 

Her dignity was gone as she tried to pick herself up only to be pushed back down by Natasha - a Russian born student who was breathtakingly beautiful but had the ugliest heart. 

“We don’t want you nor your family here. All you care about is money and a positive image You all couldn’t care less about our hardships here.” She snickered as she walked around Aaliyah to go back to the table she was sitting at. 

She had learned that table was more or less so of the ‘Misfits’ of the school. 

Aaliyah had spent the rest of lunch in the bathroom stall wondering when she would be free and able to live on her own. Away from barbaric people. 

History was her last class and one of her favorites. She loved to learn about the past weather it was good or bad, because that’s what made her here and now possible. Everything had a cause and effect.

However, it was hard to learn and concentrate when none of the other students even cared about doing so. It was the loud mouths in the back that kept it elementary school; talking and yelling about absolutely nothing and wanting to start fights with the teacher.

It was mostly Horatio and Thor two of the most obnoxious 17 year olds acting like they were 7. They complement each other perfectly she thought; Thor was tall and bulky, with heterochromia, and shoulder length blonde hair. Horatio was short, long slicked back black hair. Honestly, they reminded her of one of those old couples that bickered and they looked like rats. She could care less for them.

All she wanted to do was to learn so she could make a life of herself. Of course she did not want to live in her father’s shadow for the rest of her life. She wanted a family of her own, kids, a life outside of the US. Maybe she could go to Italy or Spain or England. Maybe she could just travel the world and feel free of everything and everyone. 

“Alright, alright settle down class.” Mr Weatherly had strode in with briefcase in his hand. As soon as he approached his desk he did his morning ritual; sighed heavily and popped three of his pills (weather they were for medicinal reasons or for self relief it wasn’t known.) “Let’s start the lesson where we left off last time.” He opened the big text book slowly as if trying to prolong the ignorance that was to come. “Can anyone tell me what event helped set in motion the First World War?” 

Silence. 

“Anyone?” He tried again hoping someone knew the answer.

“There was quite a few things.” An eloquent voice spoke from the back. Aaliyah turned around to see a student stretched out in the chair, his hand draped over the back. He was rather handsome and rough around the edges but his voice was a lot gentler than the way the other students spoke. She could not miss those piercing blue eyes that could be seen from miles away, his ears were pierced but he also had an outer conch piercing on both ears and a nose one, his hair long and wavy, his face a chiseled masterpiece. 

“Ah! Mr Laufeyson, thank you so much for being the only one present in class it seems, please tell us what were they.” Me Weatherly signaled for his answer and Aaliyah gazed intensely at him. 

“Well as I mentioned there were a few; number 1, force was the growth of nationalism, or a deep devotion to one's country. 2, imperialism and 3 militarism.” His eyes caught on Aaliyah and she blushed deeply turning back around as quick as she could. She played with her hair as she couldn’t help but think to herself that though he wasn’t wrong those were just events that led up to the war, however it wasn’t the event that triggered it. 

At the risk of being ridiculed and honestly not caring, she meekly raised her hand while clearing her throat. 

“Ah, yes Ms Stark would you care to add to that?”

“Uhm, well though he isn’t wrong those were some of the causes, that wasn’t what actually set off the war.” 

“Oh of course the White Girl has to correct you Loki, she couldn’t let a minority show her up.” Thor snickered and she turned red, keeping her head down at her desk.

Her big mouth - just like her father. But it pissed her off because Thor was white just like her but it was because she came from money and her family wasn’t ‘immigrated’ to New York. Thor and his brother and their family immigrated from Norway. They had came from scraps and built a life in the Bronx with their family business. But still, it was the hypocrisy of it all. She was deemed with that nickname because of who her family was and their wealth. 

“Shut up Thor. If I am wrong I want to hear what set off the war then...please go on.” She heard Loki say as she turned around to face him, his full attention was on her as he gestured for her to speak. She was stunned no one the whole day seemed to care, nor like her and here he was showing her an ounce of respect. All eyes in the room was on her as she realized everyone was waiting for her response.

“Look at that Loki, you shut her up good. What’s wrong White Girl, bug got your tongue?” Thor tried to be clever as he hive fived his girlfriend - opp Horatio.

“It’s cat got your tongue Thor.” Mr Weatherly rolled his eyes as he leaned back on his desk. “Please Ms Stark, please continue.”

“The assassination of Archduke Ferdinand is what triggered the entire event. Tragic really when you find out it was over a sandwich if it wasn't for that most likely the war never would have happened.” She smiled at the teacher, and missing Loki's slight smirk from behind her. 

She had beautiful long black hair, that cascaded down her back. Loki's dirty mind went immediate into imagining what it must feel like to be wrapped around his hands while pulled it hard.

Mr Weatherly smiled, “Yes thank you Ms Stark that is correct.” 

Loki shook his thoughts as he realized she had turned around and was staring at him. It was another few moments before Aaliyah gave Loki a weak smile before immediately turning around in her seat.

Why was her heart beating rapidly in her chest? Why did she feel her lower stomach drop as if she was on a roller coaster? Why did she have the desire to turn around and stare at Loki now? She didn’t know, but it felt like forever as the lesson went on and finally the last bell rung to go home.

She quickly gathered her things and stood up not paying attention to her surroundings. She had bumped into a lean yet muscular body but before she could hit the ground; two strong yet gentle arms embraced her.

"Easy White Girl." His voice purred in humor. 

Ugh how many times did she hear this nickname already? And it was only her first day. All was forgiven however when she realized who was holding her.

Loki's warm smile made her all fuzzy inside but trying to have a bit of dignity she fought the urge to gush over him.

"It's Aaliyah." She deadpanned as she jerked away from his embrace, collecting herself. 

"Ah, you must forgive me then as I did not know your name and word travels fast around this school I only know you as -"

"White Girl." She sighed as she strained her backpack on her shoulder. "I know." She pushed past Loki walking towards the classroom door to make her way to the halls. 

Loki looked confused for a moment, no girl really ever pushed past him. They always stayed near his side like dogs in heat. He heard his friends and brother laughing in the back as they rolled on top of their desk. 

"Loki you really thought she was going to be like the bitches here? I could've told you she was going to snuff you, shes a goody-two-shoes you don't have a chance." Thor wiped a tear rolling down his face at his brother. Loki simply ignored them as he ran trying to catch up with her. 

"Hey! Aaliyah!" He yelled as he caught up to her, he pulled her from her bookbag tag. She gasped as she felt her body shift backwards into Loki. 

"Hey you asshole!" She kicked him in the shins hard. Who did this jerk think he was? Who did he think SHE was? Certainly not some girl he could cat call, or even abuse in a certain way to have her crawling over him.

"Ow! I was just trying to get your attention." He tried to explain as he rubbed at the spot. She had a mean kick to her for being a small thing. 

"Well you don't do that by invading someone's personal space, I heard you calling me you didn't even give me a chance to turn around." 

Loki looked stunned for a moment yet again. This was the third time she had made him feel like a fool and he somewhat liked the challenge. 

"Anyways, what do you want?" She started walking again as he tried to keep up with her. 

"I just wanted to walk you home."

"Why?"

"Why not?" 

She did not answer him as she started to speed up her steps, Loki rolled his eyes as he cut her off in front of her. 

"I am sorry Aaliyah, I meant no disrespect. I just want to walk you home that's all. It's not really safe for you to be walking around the neighborhood. And since your're new and all I thought I could show you some spots to eat, or hang out." 

Aaliyah took a deep breath, what was this man's endgame? Why was he being so nice? But she wondered if she was seen around the hood with him if that would have people lay off her and her family. Maybe they would even see they didn't want to make anyone a charity, they honestly just wanted to help and melt everyone together.

"Fine. But one wrong move and I am walking away. I don't mind walking by myself." She warned, a little fire in her hazel eyes.

"You have my word." He winked as he slid her backpack off her shoulders and on to his. As they walked the halls she didn't fail to notice the stares and whispers of everyone in shock of the most feared person in school with the new girl. Unbeknownst to her yet of why he was deemed that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Events still taking place in the first week of school, Loki walks Aaliyah home and finds out where the Stark family is residing. Maybe the town judged them too soon? 

The walk home wasn’t as awkward as she thought it would be, though it wasn’t as interactive either. Here and there Loki would ask her if she was ok; she would either nod or just make a subtle noise. But the silence wasn’t uncomfortable either as she instead took the time to study him. 

He was a lot taller than she had imagined nearly towering over her. His body was lean but she could see his biceps wanting to rip through the long sleeved white shirt he wore. Every once in a while when she felt like she was oogling him too long she would pretend the sun was in her eyes and averted him before he realized. 

It was a serene feeling to her as they walked side by side with some of the neighbors coming up to Loki doing a handshake with him before walking away. 

“Thanks for walking me I appreciate it.” She smiled at him when they arrived at her place. He slipped off her backpack, “oh and thanks for carrying this.” She put her bag behind her.

“It is no problem, a lady shouldn’t have to carry such heavy things.” He rolled his arm stretching out his shoulder. He didn’t say but just how many books did this girl have in there? All of the other girl in schools hardly had bags and if they did it wasn’t anything in there. They just mainly carried around their Arizona iced teas and hot Cheetos. Then again, she wasn’t most girls in the school besides the obvious color of her skin. No, the way Aaliyah carried herself was different, the way she wasn’t afraid to speak her mind or show her mind for that matter. 

Aaliyah blushed a bit before turning to walk inside of Sra Rodriguez’s restaurant but she surprised herself when she turned around and asked,

“Hey, are you hungry? Sra Rodrigurez makes the best food to fill your stomach.” 

Loki seemed to have been surprised too because it took him awhile to process what she had asked before his confusion was replaced with a confident smirk. 

“Why Aaliyah, are you asking me on a date already?” He mocked with a cocky grin on his face.

It wasn’t cute to her. 

She raised an eyebrow at him shrugging her shoulders before just turning her back to him. She wasn’t about to play his games, nor entertain his thoughts. That only proved to make Loki want to do more. He quickly followed her as she sat down at the counter while a short lady with a hair net ran around the other tables. 

She stopped behind them as she put her arm around Aaliyah. 

“Hi Sra Rodriguez.” She smiled as she hugged the woman; who had the most beautiful emerald eyes that contrasted against her tan skinned. 

“Hello Mi Cielo, I’ll be right with you do you want anything to drink?” She turned towards Loki almost shocked as she cleared her throat, “Oh and what would your friend like?” She turned towards Aaliyah who was beyond red at this point. 

“I’ll have a Tarmarindo and he’s not my friend but he can order for himself.” She said coldly. 

Ow. 

“I’ll take a Pepsi please.” Loki smiled weakly.

“No problem.” Sra Rodriguez smiled as she scurried away unaware by the bit of awkwardness between them.

It was an awkward silence between the two as they both looked at their phones. It was the first time since their walk Aaliyah didn’t feel right about being with him. It’s not that he was a bad guy, she didn’t even know him. It was simply the fact his brother and their group harassed her, demeaned her, made her feel less than what she knew she was. Yet he was different. He was nice and caring seemed to have a heart and brain not to judge. 

But why? 

She couldn’t think for long as Sra Rodriguez came back with their drinks and a plate of platanos (plantains) and cream. 

“Thank you Ma.” Aaliyah yelled as she plopped a plantain in her mouth. She hummed at the taste.

“Have you ever had plantains before?” She asked as she popped another one into her mouth, unashamed if she looked greedy.

“I have. They’re a delightful snack.” Loki chuckled popping one into his mouth as well. 

After a moment of silence and her brain scattering for anything to say she randomly blurted,

“So you are Thor’s brother huh? Hard to tell with him being an asshole and you being somewhat decent.” Mmmm. She quickly bit her lip. Her mouth always got her into trouble she had never learned to bite her tongue - which is how she always got her ass whooped by her dad anytime she would mouth off. 

Loki just smiled at the bravery. She wasn’t normal by any means. 

“Yeah I am. Well I am adopted but he is still my brother. We were raised together, played together, got into fights together - blood is not always thicker I have learned.” 

Her mouth hung open at the confession; it was true that they looked nothing alike. Thor had blonde hair with blue eyes and Loki had black hair with green eyes. But regardless she learned from elementary school that half the time siblings look nothing alike especially if one favors the father and the other favors the mother. 

Loki shook his head playfully,

“Close your mouth White Girl, you’ll catch flies.”

She narrowed her eyes at him. The bastard. She picked up a plantain and threw it at him. 

“What did I tell you about calling me that?”

“Oh I am sorry did I strike a nerve?” He was testing her trying to see how far he could push until she did something. 

“I don’t know why that nickname even stuck to me.” She groaned planting her face into her hands. She wanted out of this situation, the school and this town.

Loki eyed her up in down his facial expression having an ‘isn’t that obvious’ look to it. Aaliyah rolled her eyes getting annoyed. 

“Ok look at yourself Loki. You’re my complexion is like mine if not a little bit lighter.”

“Ah. But you see I have an accent and I am not from this country. I am not a true ‘White Boy’.”

He stated smugly while pointing to his throat as if he was making a valid argument.

“That is not a valid point. If anything you’re the true White Boy coming from a European country.”

“But you see, we are exotic to you Americans.”

“You brought over the plague.”

“One that was England and two must you counteract everything I say?”

“Must everyone in this town look at the color of my skin and look who my father is and nickname me ‘White Girl’ and on top of that say I am ‘privileged’?

“Well you are. Politicians do not care about foreigners no matter if we have the same color skin or not we’re just a nuisance to this country why should we trust yall?” Loki had the same problem she had, he had vomit of the mouth. He just spoke what was on his mind not caring what was coming out. But judging by the look on her face that fell flat he had hurt her.

Again silence was in the air as they finished off the plate of food and their drinks.

"Look Aaliyah I am sorry. If you don't mind me asking, why is your family even here?"

"My dad, he's trying to prove a point to his colleagues, that without you guys - uhm the middle class I guess -"

"More like low class?" He interrupted. 

"I didn't want to offend."

"Just say it like it is."

"Anyways, he trying to prove that we would not be what we are - the community - without you guys. You guys are the backbone and you work hard and what do you get from it? More hard work and poor living conditions."

"Yeah, well we'll see how that turns out wont we?" 

It sounded like a challenge and she didn't like the tone his voice. She just stayed quiet until she just couldn't take being around him anymore.

“I’m just going to go.” Aaliyah got up trying to reach for her backpack but Loki sntached it away. 

“Please.” He gestured, asking with his eyes for permission to walk with her. 

“It's just upstairs.” 

“Then lead the way.”

Aaliyah walked him to the back door which led to a dingy hallway with an elevator that had a cage looking door. She opened it signaling him to go in. 

“Are you scared?” She mocked. 

Loki pushed past her as she followed him closing the door and clicking the top button. 

They stepped off the elevator. Loki looked around the small hallways wondering if there was somehow another way to a more lavish building - one that suited a wealthy politician and his family. It struck him as odd that Mr Stark would even want to choose to live like this. The cracks in the walls from the last earthquake were still there, the roof was leaking, and it smelled like pee. The lights flickered making it more creepy as music blasted from the other side of the walls. One apartment had yelling coming from the other side of the door and the sound of glass breaking a few moments later. Yes it was indeed odd that the Stark family would find residence here and yet maybe it proved that Mr Stark wanted to live like they lived and see what a day in their life was like. 

“Yeah I know such a glamorous way to live.” She rolled her eyes sarcastically, “I mean looked at this dump its sooo bleh.” She stuck her tongue making a face in disgust but her heart sunk when she saw Loki’s face. He looked embarrassed, almost like - like - oh.

"Loki I am , I am sorry I -”

He held his hands up shaking his head. 

“Should’ve known you would make fun of it - you know - White Girl this isn’t the typical place of living no, but it is a roof of our heads, we have a kitchen to cook, we have a heater in the winter and AC in the summer. We all don’t have fancy butlers like I am sure you’re use to, we don’t caviar, we don’t have our own chofer but we do have each other to take care of.”

Aaliyah was stunned. She opened and closed her mouth a few times unsure of what to say. She would be lying to herself if she said she wasn’t hurt by what he said. Up until this point their conversation was fun loving and just joshing. But now he was hurt and he was speaking truth to hurt her. She didn’t mean to make those faces but it was true this wasn’t what she was use to. 

“Anyways, I am sorry about the way my brother and his friends have been treating you. I will be having a talk with him tonight.” Loki spoke and before she could even answer the door opened up revealing her dad standing there smiling.

“Hey Kiddo! Welcome back.” He looked at Loki and his smile grew bigger, “And you’ve made a friend already! Come in, I just made some snacks.”

Loki smiled kindly but shook his head,

“It’s ok Sir, I gotta go. I just wanted to make sure Aaliyah got home safely, it’s not safe for her to be out here walking the streets alone until she knows people.” Loki looked at Aaliyah who looked up at him with confused hazel eyes. Loki smiled sadly, “I’ll see you tomorrow Aaliyah.” He walked away as she tried to call out,

“Loki.” 

******

“So I have a gentleman who has agreed to let me work with him Aaliyah! Can you believe it? I already have someone who will allow me to step into this neighborhood and help them.” Tony bounced up and down in his seat as they ate dinner together. 

“That’s great dad, who is it and what does he do?” 

“Mr Odin Borson. He is the founder of an electrical company and his sons help him run it.”

“Oh that's nice dad.”

“You already know one of them.”

Aaliyah narrowed her eyes as her father’s stupid grin got bigger. He titled his head to the side as he placed his elbows on the table, his hands together. He raised his eyebrows at her, his signal for her to think carefully. 

It took her a moment wondering why he was acting so strange. She took a bite of her spaghetti before realizing. She inhaled deeply, choking and coughing while Tony quickly handed her water.

“No Dad, No.” She panicked when she was able to breathe again. For the love of God - NO!

“Oh yes.” Her father so gleefully answered as he was happy she finally caught on.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tension escalate between Loki's crew and Aaliyah turning physical at school. Could Loki potentially be the middle man for everyone?

“Oh my Lord! It is like dealing with a two year old!” She groaned, plopping back down in her seat. She had to rub her temples at the pure ignorance of it all. 

Damn her father. Damn this school. Damn everyone in it. They knew nothing about her nor did they try to look past the color of her skin and her economic status. 

It had been a week since Loki walked her home, and how she embarrassed not only herself but him by making fun of where she lived. And just why didn’t she have control over her facial expressions? And just why she really thought it was a good idea to even attempt to joke about something like that to Loki - of all people. Wrong is wrong but she just couldn’t help but feel bad over the situation. 

And now every time Aaliyah walked by Loki she would get the same cold look as everyone else would give her. The only exception was that she could feel a sense of pity from him. He pitied her for whatever reason.

Was it because he thought she was closed minded? She absolutely was NOT! But did she need help to keep her trap shut in certain situations? Absolutely yes! 

Now she was in a situation where again her patience and her strong will was being tested.

Thor scoffed looking back at his group of friends, the irritating grin forming at his mouth. He had gotten what he wanted from her - a reaction. Now it was only a matter of pushing her further.

“This is coming from a spoiled white girl. I am not surprised she feels like she has a sense of superiority.Why must you believe everyone who doesn’t agree with you is inferior?”

Aaliyah scraped her nails on her desk, gritting her teeth, hoping someone would notice the storm brewing within her. That was so not the point and Thor knew damn well. 

Enough was enough. 

“I don’t see how me being white nor me being better off than some people has anything to do with this situation. We are talking about the colonization of an indigonouss tribe and you want to compare it to Indiana Jones?” She stood up, hardly reaching Thor's chest. Damn the douche was tall and she had to crack her neck to even be eye to eye with him. Nonetheless, she stood her ground trying to keep the fight in her eyes. 

Thor smirked at the midget. He didn’t start fights especially not with girls, but if she wanted one - and clearly she was looking for one - he would finish it. 

“Besides I am not the only white person in this school. In fact Thor you’re white, I mean you do realize that right?” 

The classroom was filled with ‘oos’ and whispers as Thor appeared flustered for a moment. His cheeks turned a slight shade of pink signifying his embarrassment. 

“Are you trying to insult my intelligence?”

“There is none to insult.” She murmured. 

“You spoiled little brat.” Thor had balled his hands into a first unknowingly to her. But before he had the thought to raise it he was yanked backward.

“That’s enough brother.” Loki warned as he caged Thor into his arms. 

She was taken a back by Loki's attempt to calm his brother down.

“Alright enough you damn hooligans. Sit the fuck down and let me finish teaching so we can all go home.” Me Weatherly yelled startling the whole class. Everyone scrambled back to their seat almost immediately. 

“Traitor.” Thor smirked bumping into Loki as they sat down. 

Loki could only roll his eyes and look towards Aaliyah. Even with the mess she had created without her knowing he would protect her. 

“Stark!” Horatio shouted. As everyone walked out in the halls. The final bell had rung and Aaliayh just wanted to get home. 

_Don’t do it Aaliyah - don’t._

She walked a bit faster before she heard a whistle and all at once her back was up against the locker. She whimpered as two hands were held on her arms to keep her in her pinned.

“Look, he just wants to help. It’s bullshit that everything is so divided and people are ok with it.” She tried to explain struggling to breathe as Horatio pushed her further into the locker. Her back was against the dial of the locker and it was digging into her back. 

This was the first time since she had been in the school that the abuse was physical. 

Horatio slammed his fist into one of the lockers next to her face startling her. Her eyes shut almost immediately. She whimpered as a helpless pup would be caught by a lion. 

“That is just what you people want. For us to forget that we are less superior than yall?”

“That has nothing to do with it.” Why was everyone missing the message? They couldn’t get it through their thick skull, her dad just wanted to help.

He let out a silent laugh shaking his head and she didn’t know why but fear ran through her veins at that moment. 

“When are you going to get it White Girl? You all won’t know about struggle even if we told you. You don’t have to worry about your 7, 8, 9 year olds joining a gang nor do yall need to worry about if they’ll ever return home from school. You don’t need to worry about the police following you around wherever you go even if you’re in elementary school. No worries about the raping of women and young girls off of a gang initiation. You will never understand the struggle of police of anyone caring about the deaths or violence.” His voice had dropped a few octaves as he was talking. 

Aaliyah never realized it went beyond just the jobs and never realized the emotional pain they endured. 

“Horatio I promise you my dad he can help you please just have faith and -” His hand flew straight to her throat closing around it dangerously tight. Panicked was in her face as she saw everyone gathering around as her vision became hazy. 

All of a sudden someone body slammed Horatio and she was taken with him as two bodies were pinned on top of her. It was Loki who had attacked him. She struggled to catch her breath while Loki held his body down as she scrambled away from them both. 

“Now you’re defending her? You’re pathetic.” Horatio snapped as Loki got off of him. He walked over towards Aaliyah helping her to her feet. 

“Come on lets go.” He put his arm around as Thor shouted, 

“Thank God you’re not my real brother.” 

Aaliyah looked up at Loki whose facial expression never altered at those words.“I’m sorry you kind of had to choose between your brother or me.” Aaliyah whispered as they walked side by side to this park Loki had told her about.

“It’s not choosing, I didn’t want the situation to escalate. Just because I am with you now doesn’t mean I am on your side nor do I care.” Loki explained coldly. His words were venom to her ears - why did she feel like she just lost a potential alliance? Why did she even care? Now all she felt was anger she didn’t ask him to intervene. 

“You know I could’ve handled myself! It’s not like you had a responsibility to step in and be seen as the hero. You could’ve easily stood by and watched like your friends did.” 

“My brother was about to punch you and trust me your short body would’ve been through the window in no time. Horatio threatened you. His fist to the locker was your warning to protect your face or plead for mercy.” 

Her eyes widened at the confession. She hadn’t noticed Thor’s fist balling and that was exactly her problem. She didn’t pay any attention to her surroundings and these people did. Everyday they had to it seemed; it was anothering stabbing, another looting, another shooting, another act of gang violence.

If she thought she was having a war with her inner demons it was nothing going on compared to Loki’s. 

He hated being the bad guy. It seemed like no matter what situation he was in, he was painted to be the villain. It had been like that since he was adopted. 

A lot of his father’s family had cut off all contact with them once they found out he dared to adopt a baby. I guess bloodline was a precious thing to the Borson family. 

Every relationship he had was painted as the typical ‘long hair, tattoo, hell on wheels’ demon. He for once just wanted to be seen outside of his appearance, which is probably why he gravitated towards Aaliyah. 

She was quiet as she kept her gaze down on the ground and Loki couldn’t take the guilt arising within him. 

He had stopped to buy them some ice cream. It was a pleasant surprise to know they both loved the same kind - Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough. 

“Thank you for this.” Aaliyah smiled as they sat on a bench in the grass. Little kids were out of school now playing soccer, basketball, hide and seek. It put a smile on her face as she made a conscious decision to be aware of those around her. Loki was changing her perspective already and neither of them knew it.

“It’s no problem. I am sorry for how I said what I said. It is frustrating to have a closed minded sibling after all. Even harder when things are changing around you.”

She understood that all too well. 

“You know my Father he is excited to be working close with the people around here. He even has his first gui -” She shut her mouth quickly. 

Guinea Pig was definitely not the right word to use in this situation even if it was Loki’s own dad.

“Guide into you know the neighborhood and what not.” 

Wow she was really changing - had to bite her tongue and all. 

“Oh? Who is it? Maybe I know them.”

She parted her mouth slightly unsure of how to answer. He didn’t know it was his dad yet and she wasn’t sure if it was her place to tell him - although she would have if it wasn’t for her you new ‘way of controlling her tongue’ she was trying to do around him. 

“Mmmm not sure he really doesn’t tell me anything.” 

“You know what exactly is he hoping to accomplish? I understand trying to understand our struggles but when he does see for himself what can he honestly do to change that?” 

_Oh my fucking goshhhh. Control yourself Aaliyah._ It took everything in her to not give attitude nor make him feel like he was stupid. Her father was a damn politician. He could easily persuade them to do something to change the way the mayors handle the citizens of lesser status. 

“He has friends in high places. He could easily persuade them to invest more money into the companies, get more of his friends to patrol the neighborhood make sure you all are safe. He coul -”

“You’re such an ignorant White Girl.”

“Ok sto-”

“I’m saying, look even if your father invested all this money into us it is not going to stop what is happening. It would only make it worse not only for us but for you guys as well. People will come after you.” 

“We’ll be fine we have security.”

She didn’t get it and Loki was going to have to give her the harsh reality. 

“No Aaliyah, they will go after you to get to your father.”

Her heart stopped when he meant they would be coming for only her. Up until now she hadn’t realized what her dad had gotten into and she wasn’t sure if he knew and just didn’t want to worry - which was the absolute truth unbeknown to her. 

“I don’t have anything they want. I don’t have money, or -”

“Aaliyah please don’t make me explain further.”

Realization hit as she shuddered at the thought of it. 

“He isn’t trying to hurt anybody he really just wants everyone to be well off without the struggle. Now I know I must talk to him about the attacks on children, the police scoping you all out like you’re trying to rob.” 

“If your dad could do that - I will admit I was wrong about you.” Loki stated coldly as he watched the kids in front of them go back and forth with the ball. He hoped he was wrong about people coming after her - there was no way her nor her family could be prepared for what would come. 

“Well I guess I’ll see you tomorrow then.” He said as he watched as she bounced in her spot nervously. Loki had walked her home again despite what happened last time. 

“Aren’t you going to go in?” 

_No._

“Yeah I’m - I’m yeah I am going in.” She opened the door but before she could step foot in Loki had reached out for her. 

Aaliyah turned around not expecting to be almost body touching with his. She looked up at him nervously not quite allowing herself to swallow the lump she had in her throat. He had wrapped his arm around her little frame as he held her against him, looking down at her as she shook. 

Realization dawned on him; she’d never been this close with a male before in her life. It was evident and it only made him more excited. His mouth parted slightly as he thought of what to say. He surely didn’t want to scare her away nor want her to think he was after something. He lifted her chin up to gaze into those beautiful hazel eyes. She was breathtakingly beautiful to him now that he had her this close to him. It was only a matter of time before he wore her down and melted that little icy interior she had. It was slowly coming down. He brought his face to hers, lips just hardly touching. 

_He’s going to kiss me, what do I do? How do I do it? Should I use my tongue? What the freak!_

As she was distracted with her thoughts Loki’s lips came in contact with hers. He felt her body still in his arms. He would have to lead her, show her what to do - but not here and not now.

He pushed himself away from her as she stared at him confused. 

“Patience Aaliyah. I know you haven't kissed before and I am not one to rush.”

“I but I -”

“Go in. Your dad is probably waiting for you.” Loki smirked as he took her face into his hands and gave her lips another peck. He turned on his heels and walked away as she stood dumbfounded in the halls.

 _Oof. This man is going to be the death of me._ She thought to herself as she collided with her door. She had forgotten it closed when Loki pulled her back to him. She landed on her ass - he was already turning her mind to mush.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two families talk about the same situations with different point of views.

Odin looked to and from one son to another. Thor was staring Loki down while eating and Loki just ignored him while he talked to his mother. Ever since the boys came home from school there was this tension that was brought into the house and Odin was curious. 

The boys always got along pretty damn well. Thor was always at Loki's side ever since they brought him home from the adoption agency. As soon as his wife Frigga had walked through the door Thor was already reaching up to hold his new brother.

Of course no good deed goes unpunished; as adopting Loki meant Odin lost most of his family. They were against adopting from different countries. Now for what reason? Valhalla only knew. 

Tensions were high in the family way before Loki, he was just the final straw. Odin grew up comfortably in Iceland with his family. They made quite the living for themselves; farming and selling their fruits, potatoes etc. 

It was when he met Frigga that his family started to become cold towards him. She was from a family in need - charity for others to say they did a good deed. But Odin oh he didn’t care about that he fell in love instantly with that beautiful smile. 

Frigga had always dreamed of coming to America and with Odin in love he packed up and moved to New York. However, the ‘American Dream’ as they called it wasn’t such a dream. He had to start over with his family. He had two jobs; one was from 4 in the morning until 2 in the afternoon and the other was from 4 in the afternoon until 12 in the morning. He had to do it again and repeat six days a week. But by the grace of Valhalla he met the right people and was able to start his own electrical company. 

He was the go to person in the town when blackouts occur - which happened more often than they should. Unknown to these people most of the time the blackouts were caused on purpose so that most of energy would go towards the wealthy and their needs.

The boys pitched in when they could. When they were young all they could do was watch the kids who were younger than them while the parents helped Odin with the problems. As they grew older they became more hands on. At one point the boys were able to do the jobs themselves but ended up getting electrocuted by mistake. The burns leaving a thunder bolt like scar on Thor’s palm and a two horn like scars on Loki’s neck.

Those were precious memories to Odin. Now his sons couldn’t stand each other; or rather Thor couldn’t stand to look at Loki.

“Ok someone needs to speak here because the air in here is heavy and I have some amazing news. I will not tell what it is with bad energy in this house. Now one of you start speaking before I get Mjolnir.” Odin warned. His eyes glowering back and forth between them.

Both Thor and Loki swallowed hard and turned paler than normal. They both had big eyes of fear as they looked at one another, knowing that when Odin threatened Mjolnir he meant business. 

Mjolnir was a solid, thick pipeline that Odin brought home from work one day. He was irritated that a job hadn’t been completed by the deadline and his investors pulled out their money. Thor, being the wise crack he was, decided to smart mouth the situation only meaning to lighten up the mood. It only proved to push Odin into a blind anger and he threw the pipeline at Thor hitting him between his eyebrow. 

He got stitches that day and Odin did feel bad he did that to his son but it proved to be effective. From then on Thor and Loki kept their comments to themselves. Whenever they got out of line that was the form of punishment. 

Odin tapped impatiently on the table waiting for a response. 

“Well?” He snapped.

“It’s his fault! He’s a damn traitor.” Thor pointed the finger at his brother across the table.

“What are you talking about?” Odin rolled his eyes. 

“He’s over there defending White Girl and shit.” Thor grumbled as he played with his food. 

“Watch your mouth.” Frigga warned, threatening to back hand him.

Thor flinched a bit protecting his face in case his mother did decide to connect her hand to him.

“Sorry Mom. But it's true.”

“You were about to punch her and Horatio choked her what do you expect me to do?” Loki 

“Woah woah! You were about to punch a girl?” Odin shouted. His blood was boiling. How dare his son even threaten such a thing. 

“She’s so stuck up and she walks around the school like she’s better than everyone.”

“And you think that it's a good idea to hit her because of that?”

“She insulted my intelligence in front of the whole class!.”

Odin took a deep breath before getting up from the table. When he came back he had the dreaded pipe in one hand. He tapped it in his other hand eyeing his son.

“Would you want someone to hit and choke your mother huh? How would you feel if you saw someone doing that to mom?” Odin asked.

Thor took a thought to this answer and it wasn’t just because his father was going to find any excuse to throw Mjolnir. He really thought about someone threatening to hit his mom and it made him angrier. It has happened on occasions when they were out and about the snooty, richer folks would eye his parents. 

They spoke English well but their accents were thick. In certain areas in New York it is highly looked down upon. 

Once when Frigga wanted to go into a high end store no one would help her. She’d asked one of the associates for help only for them to grumble how she is in the wrong store and that she needed to go back to the bargain mart.

It was for that reason why Thor despised Aaliyah and others like her. They thought they were better and that they could do and say whatever they want without any repercussions.

“No of course not but it’s different. She is a Stark. She -”

“Stark? Like related to Tony Stark?” Odin through the pipe down and plopped back in his seat next to his wife. 

“She is his daughter.” Loki chimed in. 

“Well I believe this is Valhalla trying to turn this negative conversation around.” Odin clapped his hands giddy from the news. “ Ok boys, here is my good news. I will be the first of many who Mr Stark will work closely with so he can get insight of the way the work conditions for us are.”

“What?” Loki and Thor said in unison. 

Loki was calculating in his head. She had told him that her father had already picked his fist one and yet she claimed she didn’t know. He wondered how much of that is true,

“Father you can't, he doesn’t want to help, we are a charity case for him.”

“Oh Thor stop your skepticism Honey. Be positive about the situation. Finally someone is willing to get their hands and feet dirty to see life through our eyes. This wonderful news Dear.” Frigga took another bite full of food. 

“This will change our lives completely! I will have every single detail tomorrow. But Mr Stark is not only going to get his hands dirty he will invest a couple of thousand into the company.”

“No!” Thor stood up from the table almost immediately. He could not believe what he was hearing. His father was selling out to them and he feared the worse for his family and their friends and neighbors.

Before Odin could even so much as try to explain Thor had ran out of the house. Loki looked to and from his parents. On one side he understood Thor completely. Did he fully trust Aaliyah? No. It could be a motive for her to get close to him for her dad. She didn’t like anyone in the school and it was obvious they didn’t like her either. It was odd that she had even let Loki talk to her much less take her home. On the other hand he understood his parents. They would do anything for him and his brother and even though she didn’t live with them, their sister Hela. His father was the definition of a hard worker; long hours, no sleep, and no days off. It was rare he would get a weekend. 

“Loki do you think I am making a mistake?” Odin asked, his head clasped in hands. He only wanted to do what he felt was right for his family.

A moment went by before Loki even answered. 

“No. I don’t.” Loki sighed as he pushed himself from the table and walked out of the room. Frigga walked over to Odin giving him a kiss on the head.

*****

“So Aaliyah how is school going for you?” Her uncle Obidiah asked. He was her father’s best friend and business partner. He was a bit apprehensive of them moving to such a neighborhood and even about her father’s whole idea of putting himself out there in the working positions. 

Tony had invited him over for dinner to discuss the plans for his new proposal. 

Aaliyah wondered why the attention turned on her all of a sudden. 

“It’s fine.” She twirled her food around on the plate.

“Have you made any friends?” Her uncle persisted.

“Not really no.”

“Aw come on now. Don’t be a liar. What about Louisa and Tenoch?” Tony chuckled. He was always protective of her but wanted her to be normal and have friends.

Tony couldn’t blame her; ever since her mother abandoned them, Aaliyah had trust issues. She was 6 when it happened and every night for three years she would make sure her dad was still there. Tony wouldn’t have dreamed of abandoning her. 

“Dad, he asked if I made any friends in school.” Aaliyah tried deflect. 

“Don’t be a wise ass Aaliyah. I asked if you made any friends. They could be anywhere.” 

“Well then yes, I have. They’re the children of the lady who owns the restaurant downstairs.” 

“And school?”

“No.”

“Stop Aaliyah what about Loki?” Tony interjected.

“He’s not my friend he just simply walked me home from school.”

“Two times?” Tony’s eyebrow raised with question.

Aaliyah turned red but didn’t say anything but instead she hid her face with hair. 

“Alright fine we will leave you alone for now.” Obidiah turned towards his friend. “Tony are you ready to stop this, save the poor nonsense and come home now?”

“On the contrary my friend I am only beginning. I have already settled in and started on the project.” Tony tried to have optimism that his friend would join in and see the good he could do.”

“Tony are you sure you want to stay in this place? I mean there is garbage in the street, I saw a rat in the elevator and it smells like piss in the hallway.”

“I mean I know it’s not ideal but this is how some people have no choice to live.”

“But you do! You are Tony Stark. You could’ve helped them but still have lived within your means.”

“But I didn’t want to. I wanted to bring myself down and honestly it is such a wake up call. I mean these people are willing to be belittled just so their children don’t have to be when they grow up. Can we blame them for wanting a better future?"

“Of course not but they can’t complain that we are wealthy when they’re not. I mean they can work their way up.”

“I don’t think that is what they’re complaining about Obidiah.”

“Then what could it be? They have a roof over their heads, they have water to bathe, they are surviving. What else do they want?”

“Safer working conditions for one. I will find everything out tomorrow. I have an electrical man who allowed me to work with him.”

Aaliyah blushed deepened. Her father was going to be working with Loki’s and that meant they would be seeing more of each other. There was no doubt her dad would want to have them over for dinner. Not only would Loki be there but Thor - whom she did not want to step food in her house.

She huffed and turned towards the TV on the other side of the room, her mouth dropping instantly.

“Dad.” She stuttered out. 

“What is it love?” Tony saw her eyes glisten with tears. His attention was turned towards the TV and his heart sank into his chest. “Oh no.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tragic accident foreshadows high tension and one of many secrets is revealed.

Aaliyah felt her stomach drop. She heaved heavily, her heart ready to burst in her chest. Without so much of a thought she bum rushed out of the apartment. 

“Aaliyah!” Tony yelled for her as he got up to follow her out. “Wait!” 

“Tony what is going on?” Obidiah chased in pursuit. 

Tony stopped for a moment to look back at his friend and then down the hall where Aaliyah disappeared in the stairwell. He grunted and ran in that direction. 

“Sra Rodriguez!” Aaliyah screamed over and over her tears blurring her vision. She ran down the 4 flights of steps but was halted when she saw the scene she was hoping she could beat.

There on her knees was Sra Rodriguez screaming in agonizing pain at the loss of her husband. Aaliyah ran to her wrapping her into her arms. 

“Why? Why? Why?” She kept repeating over and over, sobbing into Aaliyah’s shoulder. Aaliyah could do nothing to console this crying woman as her heart shattered into a million pieces. 

Tony was out of breath by the time he caught up to them. He stood behind the kneeled figures gently stroking their backs.

None of them knew what the death of Sr Rodriguez would unleash between the working class and the wealthy class in that moment. 

All that mattered was that a woman lost her husband, her best friend and her kids lost their father. 

_Sr Rodriguez was a hard working man. He and his wife had come from the Dominican Republic before 96 to pursue a better life for Tenoch and Lisa and the small baby they had._

_He worked in the fields while she scrubbed bathrooms in resorts._

_They knew someone in the States and so they ventured through dangerous seas during hurricane season just to make the trip to Miami. There they would meet with someone who knew the person they knew and they would begin their travel to New York._

_Aaliyah was amazed at how their story unfolded._

_Sr Rodriguez had told her that just a day away from arriving in Miami a sudden storm happened and their boat was thrashing and was hardly hanging in there. Most of the people were shouting that they should just turn around but the Captain was having any of it. He had fired a few warning shots into the air from his gun scarring everyone on the boat. As the storm raged on Sr Rodriguez wasn’t taking any chances of mutiny. So in the middle of the night he snuck his wife and children on the small tinder rafts that followed them, tied them to it and sailed them off in what he hoped was Miami. Then while the captain was asleep he stole his gun and jumped off the boat swimming for shore._

_By the grace of God he said both he and his family reached the port to safety and immediately found the comfort they needed._

_And years and years went by and Sr Rodriguez found a job as a construction worker. But for years he said that the pedestrians would have to travel through dangerous highways to get to the construction site._

_The city of Bronx did build a pedestrian bridge however that made the commute almost three times as long than walking the highways._

_And so that is where he ultimately met his demise._

Because of the uncaring vices of the government and a hard working man who was just trying to get to work ontime lost his life when he was run over by a truck. The driver didn’t have seemed to stop and the people who were there just seemed to shrug and drive past his poor lifeless body. 

It wasn’t until Horatio and his father came across his body that finally the police were called. 

“They don’t care about us! And Mr Stark really wants us to believe he could help? He needs to look at his own people before he could start helping us. How many of us must lose our lives and no one even cares about it for them to start to care?” Horatio’s father bursted out in anger at the reporter. 

Aaliyah only shook her head bracing herself for the shit storm that was about to erupt against her in school.

Her dad had made an emergency meeting and so her and the Rodriguez family watched as he addressed this tragic incident. 

Reporters left and right were heckling her father and it hurt her deeply. They would never know how good friends he was with Sr Rodriguez. 

“He was a dear friend of mine. I am at a sudden loss of words.” His eyes began to water, “But know this, this evil doing will be the cause of what is to come. I am going to propose a bill to have that bridge demolished and moved so that these workers can safely get to work and on a timely manner. I also will add that driving permit test to be administered in whatever language that person speaks.” His passionate words set a proud fire within her. Her father cared and no one was ever going to question it now. He was about to unleash a furry unto his friends. It was about time for a wake up call.

It had been all night that Aaliyah cared for Sra Rodriguez along with Tenoch and Luisa. The younger siblings were staying with her sister. 

She had cooked for her and even drew her a bath. 

Sra Rodriguez accepted it all and throughout the night told Aaliyah how much of an angel she was. She had a pure heart and anyone with eyes would be able to see it.

Aaliyah wasn’t so sure but she graciously thanked her and was there for her throughout the night.

Her uncle had come over again, Tony had asked her to stay in her room while they discussed this matter.

“Obidiah what are you trying to say?” Tony cocked his head at his friend who just took a sip of his beer. They had been going back and forth for the last two hours. 

Somehow the conversation had turned from the topic at hand to Aaliyah and Tony knew his friend was trying to manipulate him.

“Come on Tony lets be real and don’t be dumb. Aaliyah is young, beautiful, smart and a rich white girl. These little hooligans would do anything just to get to her or worse use her to get to you.” 

“Surely you are not ignorant enough to believe they would kidnap her over what I am trying to do.” Tony chuckled half heartedly. He was hoping in a way his friend was making some sick joke. He knew Obidiah was wary of his plans but didn’t think he would say such things.

“I am not saying only that but even for their own benefits. Surely they would want a ‘go’ at her.” 

Tony’s face twitched. He was about to curse out his very friend sitting before him. 

“How dare you.” He pointed his finger threatening at Obadiah. Emotions coursed through his veins. How dare somebody he claimed brother speak of his own niece like he did. 

“Tony, think logically. She hasn’t been with a man sexually before. These nasty, fucking pethetic excuse for a people will do anything to her. Whats worse I promise you this it won’t only be one -” 

“That’s enough!” Tony slammed his fist down on the table. He eyed his friend in disbelief at the words he chose to describe human beings. Not only though but his insinuating of such unspeakable acts on his own daughter. “This is what these hard working people are talking about. We have no respect for their self worth and their legacy. We take one look at them and assume they are different and they would hurt us. Why should we fear other humans because they’re from a different land? They come here so they can-” 

“They come here and expect to eat off of us!” Obidiah shot back at Tony. The two men stood on opposite sides of the table not backing down from each other. 

“They want a better life for their children. They instill hard working value in their children -”

“They raise criminals! That joins these gangs and kills us for their own pleasure. These teenagers walk around with their little groups eyeing our women as if they’re the next victims. You don’t understand how dangerous they are.” 

“I think you and I will never agree to this. Please leave.” Tony gestured to the door. 

“Well-” Obadiah pushed himself away from the table and walked himself to the door. Before he opened it he turned towards Tony, “I would suggest you think before working with this Borson fellow. As I care about yours and your daughter’s safety I took the liberty of looking into his family’s arrest and criminal records.” He warned.

“I am going to ignore the fact you imposed on a family’s privacy but please tell me why you think I should be careful. ”

“His adoptive son the one you told me walked Aaliyah home - he had been charged for raping a minor last year. Think about that when you’re with his father who bailed him out of jail.” He turned on his heels and out the door. 

Tony sat back down and stared at nothing for a while. He was going to give Borson a chance, he put so much time and energy into this new project. He gained some respect and he was not about to lose any of it due to someone else’s ignorance. 

Now that Sr Rodriguez was gone and this injustice was now on everyone’s minds it was no time to back down. It was time to rise up and prove everyone wrong. Prove Obidiah wrong. 

There was going to be a change and it was going to be instant. As Tony went to turn off the lights in the kitchen Aaliyah scurried to the other side of the wall to hide herself from him.

She had heard everything. Her heart shattered and her vision became hazy. 

Did Loki really care to know her? Or was he playing her in some sort of plot with his friends? She finally made it to her room which she happily shared with Sra Rodriguez. 

She cried silently into her pillow holding it for dear life. Her mind was spinning and she felt herself feel like she was falling. 

Sra Rodriguez had heard her, she recognized a heartbreak and silent cry. She gently stroked Aaliyah’s hair and the poor girl shook with anger and sadness. 

“Don’t judge someone by what you hear. Those who seem like they’re demons are really angels in disguise who haven’t found their wings yet.” 

Those words. Those words, why had she chosen those words? Did she hear the conversation as well? Was she talking about Loki? Why she hadn’t even met him. Her mind was put at ease as the woman hummed her into an unwanted but restful sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have a question: What kind of stories do you like to read? Do you like deep, crying stories.  
> Do you like funny?  
> Do you like twist and turns?  
> Tell Me:) I want to know. so I know what to write

“I want you two to be on your best behavior.” Odin warned, Mjolnir in his hand. 

Thor and Loki glanced at each other then at their father. Today Mr Stark was going to begin his first experiment with the poor life - Loki and Thor was not happy about it. 

Thor more so than Loki as his crush on Aaliyah began to grow, annoying Thor immensely. However, they gave their word - especially Thor. Loki always kept what he promised and never back tracked. 

“Dad I told you because this is important to you, it is important to us.” Loki calmed Odin propping him to put down the pipe. “We will do whatever you say.”

“Well not all of what you say, if that rich self bastard even thinks of saying something slick out of his mouth-”

“Thor mind your mouth.” Odin lifted his hand to back slap him. 

“Dear Mr Stark is here.” Frigga looked down on her boys. She rubbed at her temples at the *hopefully not* distraxious event that would unfold today. 

Oh Valhalla please let Thor keep his mouth shut and Loki’s hands tightly by his side. Her little silent prayer to the fallen above. 

Odin straightened himself out and went down stairs to greet his guest. Even if his sons did not support this decision he was not going to let them ruin the shred of hope he had. 

“Mr Stark! Welcome to our home.” He greeted Tony with an open heart and arms. 

“Mr Boarson! Thank you so much for letting me into your home and work life.” Tony went to shake his hand only to be found wrapped in the short chubby man’s arms. 

“No we don’t do formal handshakes here we are all family in this neighborhood.”

“Yeah we are not you.” Thor murmured under his breath. Loki elbowed him hard in the ribs. Thor just glared at him, - the suck up. “Traitor.” He mouthed. 

His brother was so stuck up this White Girl’s ass he abandoned the principal of the thing. 

Loki ignored him and instead stared at Tony. Aaliyah resembled him immensely. Part of him had hoped she would be with him, but of course Loki wouldn’t let her do the work nor go with them under the foundations. Her presence however was missed and he longed to speak with her, feel her. 

He couldn’t imagine what he had done to her because she had been giving him the cold shoulder at school. She wouldn’t even look his way and spare a glance. A few times he had tried to walk up to her but she would quickly turn the other way - avoiding him completely. 

Even in history class she would keep her head turned away, even when his brother and Horatio harassed her. When Loki would go to hand in paperwork she would quickly hold her binder at the side of her face. 

Loki’s friends would giggle at this, putting their hands to their throat mouthing, 

“You choked.”

Had Loki choked? Was kissing her a mistake? Did she think that was all he was after? Because surely he could put her mind to rest that it was not. He rather enjoyed the conversations with her, no matter the difference in opinions. And that was one thing he was growing to LOVE about her - she stated them - without filter. 

“These are my two sons Loki and Thor.” Odin presented them proudly. He had faith they would be respectful; that is how he raised them after all. Even though Odin was extremely disappointed in how Thor was throwing his tantrums. He had taught them at a young age - especially since adopting Loki - that differences are beautiful. 

He wasn’t blind though, throughout the years he was much more aware of all the monies going to wealthier neighborhoods. A lot of his friends were calling about power outages, and even floors sinking in - which is why he broadened his education from electrician to pretty much everything. 

One thing about Odin - he had his faith and he believed in the good of people. He was extremely excited when Tony had reached out to him through the flyers he had posted. 

“Ah yes the one who walked my daughter home from school. It is nice to see you again.” He smiled as he went to shake Loki’s hand 

“Likewise. She has been telling me of your work and mentioned you were going to start doing more charitable acts. I’m surprised however we are the guine - I mean first ones.” Loki was clipped with his tone. 

Yeah, ok, it did bother him more than he would admit - that this man was guinea pigging their father. But right now he was conflicted with how felt about his daughter and so he was to play the middle man. He was going to be polite but still backhand his compliments. 

Thor’s outer corner of his mouth curled; there he is. His little brother, his protigue, the one who had his back. 

“Oh my -” Odin huffed out as Tony went to go shake Thor’s hand. 

Thor was tempted to slap it away, to tell him off, to make him feel as worthless and small as his friends made Thor’s family and friends feel. Fire wasn’t going to work in the situation and though he hated it - hated Tony - the love and respect he had for his Father was greater. 

Much to everyone’s surprise he took a hold of Tony’s hand. 

“Thank you for giving my Father a chance. I hope you learn some things today.” His tone wasn’t even mean nor sarcastic and if Thor was honest with himself it surprised him. 

“Great now that we are all friends lets see what you boys are working with.” Tony rubbed his hands together. 

Odin and his boys looked at one another in amusement; a part of them because Tony seemed real excited and the other part was he had NO IDEA what was in store - he was about to get his hands dirty.

******  
Odin was quite impressed as Tony’s eagerness was NOT for show. He really wanted to get dirty, and all but dived under the house before he could get his safety gear; the hard hats with flashlights and gloves that is. 

Loki and Thor had to grab him by the ankles and pull him out all while laughing. 

And now that Tony was getting a glimpse of this life he couldn’t believe the conditions - or lack there of safety conditions. He wasn’t sure how they weren’t squished already with how unsteady and broken down this foundation was. A couple times he had to clamp on to Odin’s leg as sometimes the floor wood shook from the footsteps above. All Odin could do was laugh light heartedly. 

“So you see Mr Stark, it is only my two sons and I that actually work out on the fields. My best friend, Heimdall, handles the calls and appointments.” Odin explained as he and Tony military crawled under the house.

“Fascinating. And all of this started because of a dream?”

“Indeed. I would not be the worker nor the man that I am without my dear wife Frigga. She has pushed me to keep my head high and keep going forward no matter how many times I get spit on.” He looked at Tony as they stopped and smiled weakly before adding, “Figuratively and literally.” 

Tony didn’t say anything, there was nothing he could say. He had a feeling it was from his side of the neighborhood - the literal part. 

By the time they were done, the sun was setting and Tony had offered to take the boys out to eat. Since it was a school night Thor and Loki went home while the two men went to a local bar for a few drinks.

“If you don’t mind me saying your names, well, your family’s, it's so unique they sound so God like.” Tony threw back a shot before chasing it down with a beer.

Odin chuckled,

“Norse Gods to be exact.” He repeated Tony's action. 

After a while they talked about any and everything and what the events brought was a conversation that needed to be discussed.

“We go underneath the building to make sure that it is a steady foundation first before we run the pipes though.”

“But what if it isn't stable and you don’t know it? It could crush you.”

Odin thought for a moment and shrugged,

“We just do what we are paid to do and pray that we don’t get crushed.” 

“Well that just won’t do and I will make sure that my men in the technological field see if they can come with something to do the job for you effectively so you don’t have to risk your safety.”

“Your advances are more than appreciated Mr Stark.”

“Please call me Tony.”

“So Tony I know why you want to do this but I would like to hear from you what made you decide to come out here for us.”

“People judge a book by its cover way too much. They look at me and see where I am now and wouldn’t believe the life I had before that.”

“And what would that be?”

Tony chuckled,

“I had Aaliyah when I was 18 and her mother was 16 at the time.”

Silence. 

“I imagine the type of trouble you must’ve been in.”

“Hmm. I thought she loved me as much as I loved her but I guess not. She turned and told her parents I had forced her and when she was alone she had texted me her parents would take away everything if they found out she willingly got pregnant by an older man.” Tony stared off for a moment reliving the day his love had told him she was expecting. “However she told me because she knew of the consequence of what we were doing she was bound to get pregnant and decided to have Aaliyah against her parent’s wishes. The deal was she would give birth and sign everything over to me and in return I leave her alone and let her live her life.” He turned towards Odin and smiled “And I never looked back since nor have I regretted it. Aaliyah is my word, my soul, my heart walking outside of my body.”

“I wouldn’t have guessed. I imagine it was hard raising her on your own.” 

“I was just starting my senior year in college. We were living with my best friend Obidiah. Thankfully he wouldn’t let us go to the streets.” 

Odin pushed his beer to the side and turned his body towards Tony a serious glint in his eyes. 

“And what about the streets scares you?”

“It was not a jab at the neighborhood nor how you're bringing up your kids. Simply I was not about to raise her in a tent, on the sidewalk, trying to wash people’s cars for money.” 

“And what is wrong with the shelters? Were you too good for those?”

“I -”

“You know Tony I think besides the business out here, you should put more into these shelters. They are overcrowded and they can’t do what they need to because of that.” 

“Odin I really didn’t mean-”

“It’s fine you don’t need to explain anything to me. I am not God. But if your consciousness is full, maybe doing more than getting your work out there will help empty it.” 

After Tony insisted on paying the bill they went their separate ways. 

Day 1 was a real one.


End file.
